Naruto - An Alternate Story (Sasuke - Ino)
by White045
Summary: An alternate story focus only on Sasuke Uchiha side in anime/manga, basically a "What if" story when Ino go with Sasuke (In-Progress)
1. Chapter 1

"Mind control jutsu!" Ino shouted before Sasuke finished Naruto at the Valley of the End.

Ino had been following Naruto secretly since the departure of Sasuke Recovery Team at Konoha. She knew that Naruto might be the last one who was going to face Sasuke as Naruto had the most desire to take Sasuke back to Konoha.

"Hmm" Sasuke snorted, he frowned as he suddenly felt uncomfortable and couldn't use jutsu anymore. He ended up leaving his Konoha band beside unconscious Naruto.

"Phew" Ino sighed and went on "This is all I can do, Naruto-kun." She smirked helpless and kept her pace up to tail Sasuke.

A moment later Sasuke reached a secret hideout and entered it, "Wait, Sasu-" Ino mumbled, but then she lost her eye sight and fell down unconscious.

"I've been waiting for you, Sasuke-kun, you've finally arrived." a stranger who sat on a stone chair was encountered by Sasuke in the hideout and talked to him.

Sasuke couldn't recognize the stranger at first but he recognized the familiar creepy voice, it was Orochimaru's.

"Give me power." Sasuke smiled evilly and replied.

When Orochimaru stood up and just about to give respond, the door was knocked by a grey-haired teenager, he came in and said, "Hold on hold on, is this your cute little friend from Konoha, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his head and saw a little blonde girl who Kabuto was carrying at his shoulder, the girl was crying but no sound was made as her mouth was taped.

"Ino, Ino Yamanaka… so it was you who stopped me back there." Sasuke then realize the weird feeling he felt at the Valley of the End, it was due to the effect of Yamanaka's specific jutsu – Mind control jutsu.

"What should I do, Sasuke, Lord-Orochimaru sama? She knows where our location now, maybe we should kill her to shut her month up." Kabuto said.

Ino didn't know thing would end up like this, she struggled on Kabuto's shoulder and cried more desperately.

"Yamanaka…" Orochimaru mumbled and smirked creepily, "Wait Kabuto, we can keep her as hostage and she could be our token if we had negotiation with Konoha in the future, overall Yamanaka clan has a big role in Konoha too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Knock knock" Sasuke came in to the room where Ino was prisoned, he put a dish on a table and said "Your meal."

Ino lifted her head and cried at Sasuke "Can we go back to Konoha together? I… I will do anything for you and your revenge plan!"

Sasuke snorted "Another Sakura hur? I'm here because I desire more power and Orochimaru is the one who can help me, so stop the nonsense and eat you dinner."

Ino felt disappointed to the answer Sasuke gave, she wiped the tears on her face and ate her meal slowly.

"Why are you still here?" she asked Sasuke who was still standing against the door.

"To clean up your plate," Sasuke replied with his eyes closed.

Sometime later, both of them heard a foot step was approaching them, it was Orochimaru's.

Orochimaru touched Sasuke's shoulder and said "Time to train Sasuke-kun, come to the hall after you cleaning up."

Ino spoke before Sasuke could, "Can I come too, Orochimaru-sama?" Ino asked trembling.

Orochimaru smirked "Sure, it seems this might be your only entertainment when you are staying here, if Sasuke-kun allow."

Sasuke didn't say anything but a snort.

"I will take it as yes Sasuke-kun," Ino giggled with a face full of tear trace.

The hall was with only a few sense of light, Ino and Sasuke saw a guy was there before them, the guy looked up and teased, "So our cute prisoner is here to watch too?"

Ino played Kabuto a grimace and sat on the steps near Kabuto, meanwhile Orochimaru and Sasuke walked to the centre of the hall.

Orochimaru threw a sword to Sasuke and said, "Sasuke-kun, I'm gonna train your kenjutsu first."

"Today's training ends here." Orochimaru smirked as he saw Sasuke lay on the floor and looked exhausted after a few round of practices.

Kabuto walked toward Sasuke and healed Sasuke's wound. Ino came near Kabuto and she was impressed by Kabuto's healing ability.

"Hey, can you teach me healing jutsu?" Ino asked politely.

"So you're here to replace my job after their training, to heal your beloved Sasuke-kun?"

Kabuto teased Ino, Ino blushed and didn't know what to reply.

Kabuto continued to say, "Alright I can teach you my healing jutsu, after all, the stronger we are, less danger Akatsuki can give us."


	3. Chapter 3

"What's your purpose?" Sasuke was lying on a bed and asked the mysterious stranger who hid behind the door without turning his head.

"Danzou-sama's goal is your death. I am here… to take you back to Konoha." A black-haired man said.

"You disturbed my sleep for that?" Sasuke questioned him.

The snakes drawn by Sai earlier crawled to Sasuke and wrapped his body immediately before Sasuke could respond, "Bomb!" the snakes exploded and caused a huge explosion.

A pink-haired girl rushed out to the place where the event was taken, she grabbed the man's collar and shouted at him, "What are you really after? How many times you gonna stab us in the back-!"

"Sakura," a voice interrupted her, the pink-haired girl looked up to the cliff.

A blonde hair boy rushed out a while after, both of them saw a familiar face which they were always searching for. Not only the shinobi they were always searching for, they also saw he was holding another shinobi's waist that was missing few years ago with him too.

"Sasuke… and Ino?!" Both Naruto and Sakura were shocked at what they saw. The last man who ran out was shocked at what he saw too.

"So… this is my replacement for Team 7? And who is this brown-haired guy, where is Kakashi?" Sasuke smirked.

"What the hell just happened? I was supposed to be sleeping in my room. Oh… Hey Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun! Who are these cute guys, Sakura-chan?" Ino greeted them and pointed at Sai and Yamato.

Sasuke frowned and said, "Shut up woman, you are our hostage so just keep quie-" Yamato didn't let Sasuke finished his word and threw a shuriken at him.

"Team 7, we are going to bring these two missing shinobi back to Konoha!" Yamato shouted.

"If you can," Sasuke dodged the shuriken easily and smirked.

Sasuke was holding Ino's waist and used another hand to wield his new sword, Kusanagi, while channelling his lightning chakra on it to fight with them.

After a long period of time, Team 7 still couldn't beat the overpowered Sasuke, Sasuke jumped to the cliff while grabbing Ino, and he started to draw a weird hand sign which even Yamato couldn't recognize, Sasuke raised his left hand to the sky and prepared to use his own created jutsu.

"Don't!" Ino held Sasuke's hand to stop his jutsu, Orochimaru and Kabuto suddenly appeared and standing beside Sasuke .

Orochimaru gripped Sasuke's hand and said, "Don't kill them. They are another force who is fighting with Akatsuki."

Sasuke stopped the jutsu and put away his sword back to its scabbard. Sasuke then snorted and disappeared with the others in front of Team 7.

"Ino Yamanaka is there and she is their hostage, I have to report this to Hokage." Yamato mumbled.

Due to part of the hideout was destroyed by the explosion. Orochimaru decided to bring them to another hideout in Land of Sound.

After reaching the new hideout, Ino grabbed Sasuke's hand to a table nearby, she used her healing jutsu on Sasuke and said, "Stop acting cool, let me cure your wounds first… By the way, thanks for saving me Sasuke-kun."

"You are Orochimaru's hostage, he still need you as a token." Sasuke replied and looked away from Ino.

"Still?" Ino chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

After defeated Orochimaru, Sasuke sensed that Kabuto was hiding and peeping behind the door. "Kabuto?" he spoke and walked out slowly from the room leaving a giant white-scale snake which he cut into half.

"Right now… Which one are you?" Kabuto asked him.

"Who do you think?" he questioned back Kabuto and used his sharingan on Kabuto to reveal the process how he took over Orochimaru.

Sasuke walked towards Ino's room, he grabbed the arm of the women who still didn't know the situation and leave the speechless Kabuto.

When Sasuke was leading Ino to Orochimaru's laboratory, Ino asked, "Where are we going?"

"Getting one comrade before leaving," Sasuke replied.

Ino nodded to express her consent, but then she teased Sasuke, "Then why are you taking me with you, I'm Orochimaru's hostage not yours after all."

"Because I need your healing ability, and act as my hostage when dealing with Konoha," Sasuke answered Ino while slashing a giant tube with his sword in front of them.

A huge amount of water gushed out from the tube, Sasuke covered Ino's eyes with his hand and said, "Suigetsu, come with me."

The water on the ground then suddenly gathered and became a naked man, the naked man teased, "Can you both stop flirting in front of me? I can't stand with it."

"How about just dress up and follow us?" Sasuke spoke.

"Yes, yes." Suigetsu giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

A red-haired girl appeared in front of Sasuke and blocked their path when they entered Orochimaru's southern hideout.

"So it really is you guys, the rumour must be true, who… Who is this blonde girl?!" Karin glared and pointed at Ino.

Ino felt something weird and she believed that this red-haired girl might be her rival, she quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm and questioned back Karin.

"Who do you think?" Ino smiled at her.

"I… I don't believe it. Sasuke doesn't say anything, I… I will follow you guys and verify it myself!" Karin touched her glasses and shouted at them, more specifically, Ino.

"Nice one big sister, you just make our recruitment much easier, Ha!" Suigetsu laughed out loud.

During the way to Orochimaru's northern hideout for recruiting the last member, Ino dragged Sasuke to a quiet place.

Ino used her innocent eyes to look into Sasuke and asked, "You told me that you need my healing ability, but now you have Karin, why can't I go back to Konoha?"

Sasuke frowned and said, "Because you are mine now."

"Hostage, perhaps you mean?" Ino chuckled.

Sasuke felt awkward for what he said and looked away from Ino.

"Love is in the air! Love is in the air!" Suigetsu teased when he saw Sasuke and Ino rejoined the team, while a pair of sharp eyes was glaring at Ino and its owner was gnashing her teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

Northern Hideout, Ino put her elbow on Sasuke's shoulder and asked, "So… all of them are here to welcome us?" She meant a group of men in front of her. All of these men had weird looking due to the activation of their cursed seal just like Sasuke's.

"Juugo isn't here, so we can go crazy then, right?" Suigetsu asked.

"Just avoid the vital points, Suigetsu and I will deal with them, Ino and Karin go find the way to Juugo." Sasuke commanded his team and drew out his Kusanagi.

Ino and Karin both nodded, they managed to get inside the hideout as space was created by Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"Phew… So just you and me now Ino, let's talk about the main business between you and I." Karin sighed and glared at Ino.

"What do you mean Karin-chan, I thought our business is getting the key and find Juugo?" Ino tilted her head and asked Karin.

Karin almost went crazy to the answer Ino gave her, "Don't act silly you little bitch! We are talking about Sasuke-kun. Let's make it clear, we know we are both rival, but let's have a fair match, sounds good?"

"Like how? I thought there will never be a fair match in this world, don't you think, Karin-chan?" Ino teased Karin with her vicious mouth.

"Ahhh! Just mark my words you little bitch! Now let's go and find the key first!" Karin shouted at Ino and leave Ino behind.

"Sure!" Ino said and followed the madness Karin.

Just after Sasuke and Suigetsu had knocked down all of the "Welcomers", Ino and Karin both went out from a room, "The key, I found it!" Karin shouted.

"Lead us," Sasuke commanded.

A moment later they reached a big door which was sealed by many chains, Karin unsealed the chain with the key.

When Karin was just about to open the door, Sasuke walked towards her and said, "I'll go first, all of you step back."

Karin looked at Ino and winked, "Harr?" Ino noticed what Karin did, she shrugged her shoulder and looked away from Karin.

Sasuke opened the door and suddenly an anxious footstep running to him, he felt an attack was coming at him, he immediately wielded his sword to block the incoming attack.

Another attack was coming after and Sasuke realize he had no more weapons to block the attack,he decided to use his cursed seal to defend instead.

"Bang!" the wall had sunken and the owner of anxious footstep stopped his attack, the madness creature realized that the man he attacked wasn't even injured because of a weird wing had blocked his attack.

"Another copy of me hur? You are strong but I'm the true one!" the madness creature shouted.

"I have no intention of fighting, I'm here to recrui-" Juugo didn't wait Sasuke to finish his speech and threw another punch to Sasuke.

"Clang!" Suigetsu helped Sasuke to block Juugo's attack with his giant sword – Kubikiribocho.

When Suigetsu and Juugo were just about to clash, two white-scaled snakes slipped out from Sasuke's sleeves and wrapped them up.

"Next time, let me finish my words, stop the fight and join us, Juugo." Sasuke spoke merciless with his eyes closed.

Both Suigetsu and Juugo were sweating as they felt the danger they had never seen before,

"I… I can't take this, Sasuke-kun," both Ino and Karin thought the same thing and enjoyed the arrogant Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ino, go meet Suigetsu them at our rendezvous," Sasuke frowned as he sensed two strong chakra users were approaching them quickly after the departure of other Hebi's member.

He knew that Ino wasn't very good in battle and she would become a burden as he couldn't take care of her when facing two strong opponents, he could said that these opponents were different level compared with the Team 7 he faced before.

"Why, I thought we are moving together?" Ino questioned as she didn't sense any danger.

"Just go!" Sasuke shouted at Ino.

"O… Okay, but promise me you will be there safe too, Sasuke-kun," although there were still many question marks above Ino's head, but this was the first time Sasuke shouted at her, she realized that this was a serious order from Sasuke and she decided to follow it without questioning anymore.

"I promise." Sasuke smiled at Ino.

After Ino ran into the forest and disappeared from his eyesight, Sasuke turned his head to another direction and spoke, "Now, come out, whoever you are."

A blonde hair man and a masked-man came out from the forest, both of them were wearing Akatsuki's cloak, "Tsk tsk! Those red eyes… He is definitely Itachi's brother," Deidara glared at Sasuke and said.

Sasuke stared at these strangers and said, "Akatsuki? My aim was only Itachi, but if you guys wanna fight, I'm good with it," Sasuke rushed to Deidara and ignored the masked-man who was still beside Deidara.

"He is so fast!" Deidara thought and quickly jumped to a tree to avoid Sasuke's attack.

"Why the hell are you aiming me first, because I'm the one who spoke?" Deidara shouted and pointed to Sasuke.

"Nope, that doesn't matter, problem is the hairstyle you have is only belongs to a person I know, and you shouldn't have it," Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke drew out his sword and aimed Deidara again, "Does it even matter?!" Deidara felt speechless and jumped to another tree.

While Sasuke was fighting with Deidara, Ino was running in the woods. "Please… please be safe, Sasuke-kun." Ino mumbled and her tears went crazy on her face.

"Caw… caw!" suddenly a horde of crows appeared in the woods, the crows flew to Ino with high speed when Ino was still busy wiping the tears on her face. The horde didn't wait Ino to do any reaction and surrounded her immediately.

"Ahh!" Ino was shocked by the crows and fell down from a tree.

The crows continued to fly around Ino but didn't plan to attack her. Suddenly a mystery man who wore Ataksuki's cloak appeared in front of her. Ino looked up and what she saw was a pair of eyes which she was very familiar with.

"Sha… Sharingan…" Ino's voice shaking and she lost her eyesight after seeing the mystery man's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kaboom!" Deidara created a huge explosion by committing suicide. The explosion was huge enough to be noticed by all of the team Hebi's member and the Konoha shinobi who came to recover Sasuke again.

"I'm going to find out what happened!" Naruto watch the explosion and said.

"Over there…" Suigetsu looked up to the sky and realized that the place where the explosion occurred was the place they separated. He quickly took a look at the summon scrolls on his waist.

"Oh my god, he did!" Noticing one of the summon scroll's mark was disappearing, Suigetsu quickly went to a wider place nearby.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Suigetsu used the summon scroll and summon Orochimaru's favourite pet – Manda. "Poof," a pile of smoke appeared on the ground, and a dying giant snake followed.

"Ugh…" Sasuke panted and came out from behind the giant snake, he was exhausted after the fight with Deidara earlier ago and he ended up falling down on the ground.

"What a poor snake… you gotta treat animals better than that you know..." Suigetsu sighed as he saw the giant snake died a little while later.

"I had no other choice, there was no other way," Sasuke looked at Manda and said.

"There he is!" Sasuke and Suigetsu were shocked by a loudly voice came from behind. They turned their head and saw Karin and Juugo were approaching them quickly.

Watching all other team members met up in the same place, Sasuke looked his surrounding anxiously. "Where is Ino?" Sasuke asked. He didn't see Ino was with any one of them. "I told her to meet with you guys!" Sasuke stared at every single people in front of him.

"Sasuke, I didn't see her anywhere," Suigetsu said, Juugo shaked his head to tell Sasuke the same thing. Karin kept quiet and looked depressed at the ground, she was happy to hear that her obstacle with Sasuke had gone missing but Ino was still her team member after all.

"Then we will find…" Sasuke couldn't finish his words as Suigetsu knocked him out.

"Man… you should have saved your energy to rest instead of talking here," Suigetsu shacked his head and sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ino!" Sasuke waked up from a bed with heart racing.

"What the… man you shock me!" Suigetsu panted, he was shocked as he was sitting beside Sasuke. "Can't you just wake up normally?"

"… Did anyone get any leads on Ino?" Sasuke ignored Suigetsu's question and asked. Karin was out for buying some food at the moment.

Suigetsu sighed and said, "Sasuke… about this, we have decided to leave Ino anywhere she is, remember your final goal is Itachi and Kisame is mine?" Suigetsu looked at Juugo and gave him a sign.

Juugo nodded, he looked at Sasuke and said, "Kimimaro sacrificed himself to protect you as you are stronger… but I don't see you have the potential to be a strong ninja now, Sasuke."

"We really appreciate you for freeing us, Sasuke, but if you insist on finding Ino, we are going to part away from here, Karin would definitely go with us if she knows what you are going for." Suigetsu continued to say.

"….." Sasuke felt speechless and couldn't refute them.

Suigetsu sighed, "I'm sorry Sasuke… Think the goal you always looking for and make your decision again. Juugo, I'm gonna find Karin, do me a favour and control yourself, okay?" he then stood up and walked to the door.

"Right," Juugo replied him with confidence.

Just after Juugo replied to Suigetsu, "Bang!" the door suddenly burst opened and Karin step in. "What… the hell… again?!" Suigetsu mumbled.

Karin ignored Suigetsu who was still below the door and said, "We are being followed by a group of people… what do we do?"

Suigetsu's eyes became widen at what Karin said, he immediately transformed into liquid form and moved to Sasuke, "We know that Akatsuki only moves in two-man teams, so they must be Konoha shinobi. Ino is our hostage in their knowledge, so she would be safe if she was found by them, what would you say, Sasuke?" Suigetsu whispered to Sasuke.

Considering what Suigetsu had said, Sasuke knew that he could grab Ino back later from Konoha shinobi easily if Ino was found by them, he had the confidence to win the battle with his current power.

"Did anyone get any leads on In… Itachi?" Sasuke stood up and said.

"Ha, this is the Sasuke we want, right Juugo?" Suigetsu looked at Juugo and giggled.

Karin was shocked at the decision Sasuke made, "But… how about Ino, Sasuke?" she asked.

"Stop acting like you really care, Karin, we know that you are happy with this decision," Suigetsu teased.

Karin glared at Suigetsu, "I'm fed up with your shit talking!" she shouted and kicked Suigetsu in his face.

"Cut it out now, you both, Itachi first," Sasuke said and took his cloak. He wrapped the cloak around his body and said, "Let's go!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Ugh… Where am I?" Ino waked up from unconscious, she looked around her surrounding but all she saw was only worn walls.

"Uchiha Hideout," a voice came out behind her.

"Who is it?" Ino asked in fear. She turned her head and her eyes met with the familiar red eyes again. There were only two people left who had these red eyes based on her knowledge, Sasuke was one of them, and another one was the dangerous man who Sasuke was seeking revenge.

"It… Itachi!"Ino was afraid as she knew that she couldn't even have a match with the man in front of her, this man was the one who killed the entire Uchiha clan except Sasuke and betrayed Konoha by joining Akatsuki.

Itachi stood up from the stone chair he sat and walked towards Ino slowly, Ino realized Itachi was approaching her but she was too afraid to make a move, all she could do was crawling backwards with her hands.

Itachi realized Ino was too afraid of him, he stopped to move and said, "I'm not your enemy, I kidnap you because I need your help," Itachi stared at Ino, he coughed suddenly, Itachi immediately took out a small cloth to rub the blood he coughed out.

"Why… why should I help you?" Ino tried to be more confident and asked but her voice was shaking heavily.

"Sasuke will come after you, I will tell him where you are," Itachi ignored Ino's question and continued to say.

"So you are planning to kill him now? Just… just kill me, I won't cooperate with you!" Ino glared and shouted at Itachi.

Itachi looked at Ino who suddenly gone mad and said, "I'm glad to see there is someone who is willing to die for my brother, but I'm not killing him, as you can see now… I'm probably dying from illness soon. I have to help Sasuke as much as I can."

"But you killed the entire Uchiha clan except Sasuke! How am I supposed to believe in you? I can't believe that you are going to help him all of a sudden!" Ino shouted tremblingly.

"Caw… caw!" the crows above the roof were shocked by Ino's voice and flew away.

"It's… it's very complex, I can't explain to you as I have no much time left, but please believe me I'm going to help Sasuke to remove the cursed seal on his shoulder," Itachi shaked his head and said with frustration.

Itachi sneered helplessly as thinking of what he had done to Sasuke, he didn't think that Ino was going to help him just because he said so.

"I… I will help you then!" Ino folded her arms on her chest and looked away from Itachi. She remembered back in the time when she was at Konoha, her father always smilied at her with the familiar smile Itachi had made, it was the emotion when a person love his or her family and this was the reason why Ino decided to trust and help Itachi.

Itachi was shocked at Ino's words and said, "Thank you, Ino Yamanaka… I owe you one," Itachi looked at Ino and continued, "The moment when Sasuke is out of chakra, Orochimaru will came out from Sasuke's cursed seal, and I will use my sword to seal him away from Sasuke," Itachi drew out his Toksuka and showed to Ino.

Ino nodded her head and said, "Hmm… that's sound pretty easy, so both of you just have to fight and you have to win right? So how should I help you?"

"As I said earlier, Sasuke will come after you… Would you mind borrowing me your elbow cover so I can lure Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Yea… sure," Ino took off her elbow cover and gave it to Itachi. "That's all?" She asked confusedly.

"Of course not… I will need you after our fight, I will tell you later, but now I'll be going… I have important matters that I have to attend to," Itachi suddenly disappear in front of Ino.

"A shadow clone…" Ino mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke was walking with the Team Hebi to one of the Akatsuki's hideout they had discovered in a forest.

"I'm already beat… how long we have to walk more, Sasuke?" Suigetsu was exhausted and grumbled.

"Of course you are, you are carrying a freaking giant sword at your back the whole time!" Karin shouted at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu sat on a rock nearby and said, "Tsk… I'm asking Sasuke not you. Can't you just be quite a while?"

Sasuke was annoyed by both Suigetsu and Karin, he slightly glanced at Suigetsu and said impatiently, "Just a little more, we are almost there."

The moment when Sasuke glanced at Suigetsu, he accidentally saw a black thing beside the rock Suigetsu sat. Sasuke opened his eyes wider to see the black thing clearly and he found out the black thing was the grid elbow cover Ino wore. He immediately charged to the direction of Suigetsu to get it.

"Weih weih! My… my bad, I shouldn't rest, I apologize to you, Sasuke!" Suigetsu quickly crawled backwards to dodge Sasuke, he ended up fell down from the rock.

Sasuke grab the elbow cover and hid inside his cloak quickly before other members could notice, he turned his head and said, "Juugo, up ahead…?" He looked up to the cliff in front of them.

"Yes, the animals felt strange chakra there not long ago," Juugo nodded his head and said.

"Ino might be there… but I can't let them know that I'm going there to search for Ino…" Sasuke thought. He silenced for a while and then he spoke, "You three stay here and wait for my orders. I'll check it myself." Sasuke jumped to the cliff just after he spoke.

A while later Sasuke found a cave at the cliff, the cave had a small path that allow people to go inside, "Must be here, I have to hurry up," Sasuke thought and quickly went inside the cave.

Sasuke walked quietly inside the cave to avoid any unnecessary conflict, but thing didn't end up just like what he thought. When he walked to an end of a corner, he saw a man far away from him was here before him.

"You came…" the man spoke.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked and moved forward a bit to find out who was the man.

"It's me… Sasuke," Itachi looked at Sasuke and said.

Sasuke's eyes turned into sharingan immediately, "Itachi..." he frowned. "Before I kill you, tell me…. Where is Ino!" Sasuke shouted and blinked to the back of Itachi. He channelled his lightning chakra on his hand and used chidori to stab the man he hated.

Itachi turned his head and said while Sasuke was stabbing him with chidori, "I don't know who Ino is, but I do have captured a blonde girl just before I meet you."

Sasuke lifted Itachi higher after he heard what Itachi said. "Tell me!" Sasuke shouted and glared at Itachi.

"Do you even think that if I'm dead now, you won't be able to find out that blonde…" Itachi couldn't finish his word as more electricity emerged from his body due to chidori. Itachi then fell down from the middle of the air and bled on the floor.

"Then I will find her myself!" Sasuke said and walked to the bleeding Itachi.

"You have… become strong… come alone to the Uchiha hideout, we can settle things there," Itachi said and he disintegrated into a horde of crows.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sasuke!" team Hebi ran into the cave together and what they saw were Sasuke dazed at the mystery black feather in the middle air.

"I thought I told you to stay back until I said otherwise." Sasuke said.

"Karin said she sensed someone else's chakra, so we got curious," Suigetsu explained to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his body and said, "We're moving, follow me."

Ino was left alone at Uchiha hideout after Itachi's clone disappeared. She felt boring and started wandering there.

"Ish- there's nothing here to do!" Ino grumbled. She walked to the stone chair Itachi sat before and sat on it. Ino put her leg on another leg to copy Itachi's pose, "How did he sit on it the whole time? This chair is so uncomfortable…" She stood up from the chair quickly, put her hands on her waist and looked at the chair.

Suddenly, she noticed a poster on the wall behind the chair. The poster had a "fox" in Chinese words and surrounded by eight swirls. Ino was so curios about the poster and walked to it.

She touched the poster and said, "Hmm- this must be very old… Oh, it's falling off!" the poster fell off after Ino's touched it. She quickly tried to recover the poster backed to the same place but she failed.

"Ah!" Ino screamed as the poster fell at her and covered her on the floor. She pushed the poster and sat up from the floor.

"Can't people stick their poster well before they left?" Ino grumbled. "Hey- wait a minute… What's that? Is that a door?" she noticed there was a secret door at the wall where the poster was, she walked towards the wall to see it clearly.

"Yes, it is," a voice came from behind Ino.

"Ah!" Ino was shocked and screamed again, she turned her head and she saw Itachi, she panted and said, "Stop scaring me, I'm fed up!"

"… I'm sorry," Itachi apologized, he continued to say, "There is a hidden room behind the door, and the poster you tear can make anything inside the room undetectable," Itachi opened the door and went inside. "Come, follow me," He said.

"I didn't!" Ino stamped her foot as she was embarrassed, "So I have to stay here when you guys fight?" Ino quickly followed Itachi's pace and asked. Itachi nodded and walked to a table. He took out a small bottle with unknown liquid inside from his cloak and put it on the table.

Itachi looked at Ino and said, "I need you to keep this bottle, the liquid inside can keep eyes fresh." He coughed out some blood again after he spoke.

"Wait what? Whose eyes are going to be there?" Ino looked at Itachi and asked with doubt.

"Mine, after our fight," Itachi said.

"Hurr?" While Ino was still very confused, Itachi explained, "I believe that Sasuke will awaken his Sharingan into Mangekyo Sharingan in the future. Once he had it, he will begin to lose his eyesight just like me if he relied on his eyes too much. Implanting one of my eyes into him will help him regain the vision for light again."

Ino totally didn't understand what Itachi was saying and scratch her head, "Why don't you give him your eye yourself when he awakes Mang… that Sharingan? And how about you if you have only one eye left?" she asked.

Itachi stared at Ino for a while and said, "The time he awakes Mangekyo Sharingan was the time either you… or somebody else is very close to him, die in front of him. As you can see, I'm probably dying, and it doesn't matter if I have only one eye left. So I will need another person to keep my eye just in case I die from illness before he could."

"… You- you didn't plan to kill me in front of him right?" Ino stepped back and asked tremble.

"To be honest, I was… but I realize I owe him too much, and I shouldn't take anything from him again, I will let anything slide itself. My eye is the only thing I think I can pay him back… so please keep my eye as a gift to him after our battle." Itachi said.

Ino didn't know what to say and bit her lips, Itachi thought Ino was still worry about Sasuke, "If you die before me, I will implant my eye into Sasuke myself, so don't worry," he tried to smile gently and said to Ino.

"Do you think this is the best way to comfort people?" Ino felt speechless and rolled her eyes.

**I'm sorry I didn't update recently as I have an exam coming in September, so I might not be able to update the story. **Full Apologies**


End file.
